A Horrible Mistake
by Tiryn
Summary: Never had she felt safe or weak; it was just how Igneous was. Since she was around one years old, she has been looking for a family and she has a dangerous decision to make. She will make a mistake and plenty of them, no matter what she chooses.
1. The Beginning of Revenge prt 1

Tiryn: I've had this story for a while, so I decided make it on . It should be good, so message me if I did anything wrong and please review!

I don't anything that has to do with Naruto, so please lay off if you think I do own Naruto

"Speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**'Ookami'**

_~Dream or flashback sequence~_

_(me interrupting)  
_

_Lines are either time skips or a change of POVs  
_

_**

* * *

A Horrible Mistake**_

_**I**_

_**The Beginning of Revenge

* * *

**_

I thought back on my life several times, each time more painful than the last. It was as if it still wanted me to drown in that pain forever. It was a harmful memory, reliving how all of my clan died before me with no help what-so-ever!

But there is still one thing that I can do to help my people; kill the man who had destroyed my village. In order for that to happen, I need to go to the Konoha Academy, a school for young people to become ninjas and 'save the universe'.

Yeah, right.

As if anybody can believe that load of crap. But I still have to go anyway. Such a pain and a nusience.

I bet that there will be at least one guy who will have fan girls drooling all over him and he doesn't give a crap as he tries to achieve his true goal. _(Anybody know this dude yet?)_

Then there would be another guy who would be very loud and compete with the popular guy for one of the fan girls. _(I don't even have to say anything for who this is.)_

Finally, there are the girls that are there. Let me guess, once a new girl arrives at school, they will think that this girl will take their oh-so-precious (note the sarcasm) guy away from them and immediately label her as an enemy. _(Pinky and Blondy of the fan girls)_

Great. Just great. I will be enrolled there once I have the thumbs-up with the Hokage and when I find a place I can stay at, then the ninjas will hopefully stop following me all around the place.

Oops, let it slip! Well my name is Igneous Kouruhachi and I have both the Sharingan and the Taringan in my eyes, which makes me very powerful when I need it. I am to be hunted down and brought to Orochimaru, a snake-like man who destroyed the Unknown Protector Clan, a clan where we had to study on how to destroy our enemies.

_~Flashback Sequence~_

_Back then, I didn't want to be known as a murderer, so I went to the Kuzukage and asked him to stop teaching us these lessons on how to kill._

_He said no, of course. He also said that it is in our nature to kill and survive this way._

_"Hell no!" I yelled at him in my two year old voice. "You want us to be known as murderers instead of stopping a damn war that will probably happen because of us? Well then fuck you!" I yelled when I turned to stomp out._

_But as I did that, I heard the scream of every villager in the clan, including the Kuzukage's scream, as it came last._

_I turned around, without fear back then, to a snake like man that was eating Kuzukage-sama._

_"You must be the Igneous Kouruhachi I have heard so much about. Now would you like to join me and survive, little one, or die with the rest of them? Your choice, my pleasure." He couldn't have been at least no more than three years old, yet his voice was as smooth as a snake's and yet it held tremendous strength and venom. His cold smile held me in place as if I was glued to the floor. "Wait, I can wait ten years for you to answer me, since you are not strong or old enough to fight with me."_

_Then he slowly disappeared into the air, as if he was going to watch me for the rest of my miserable life._

_That was when I decided that I will train to become stronger and fight him in honor of my clan that once thrived in the lands._

_~End of Flashback~_

Still, the past is the past, and I still need to be stronger.

I got up off the rough tree branch I was on and continued on my journey towards Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. It was still a mile or two away, so I still have time to think before I get there.

To tell the truth, I only have a few months before I have to fight Orochimaru. Yes, I decided to fight him rather than join his scaly butt looking for a new body (which will probably be either me of one of the Uchiha people) and I want to kick his ass since he was the one that murdered and destroyed my one and only home.

He won't go down without a fight from me.

_'Is that wise, Igneous? You have at least eleven demons and one demon sealed inside and outside you! You know what will happen if you lose control of us!'_ Tyrina, the wolf demon that was supposed to be sealed inside me, nervously said to me as the journey continued.

_'I know that! That's why I'm going to Konoha to train with you guys. Will you please just trust me on this?'_ This isn't the only time that they, the twelve demons sealed onto me, doubted me about training somewhere with population. We argued a lot since I left the village ten years ago.

Ichigo, the cat demon, just sighed and said _'Then at least try to make friends in this village. It would help to train us and you at the same time. Please do it for your sake, not for others.'_ She was practically begging, which was very rare, and I didn't pass up the opportunity to record it at all.

I mentally giggled as I replied _'Alright, since you're **begging**, I will try to make friends here. Hey, can you tell me if that's the village?'_ I asked as I saw a town quickly turning in my sight.

_'That must be it, but just to be make sure, ask the men at the gate to see if it is Konoha. Better safe than sorry is what I always say.'_ Luna, a fox demon, sarcastically said as she patiently waited for me to do as she said.

As I walked up to one of the gatekeepers, I asked "Is this Konoha? If it is, I would like to speak to the Hokage as soon as possible." I held the one on the left with the most unemotional stare I could conjure up as I spoke. It was making him very jittery and it was fun to watch.

"State your business with the hokage." The other said.

"That is for the Hokage to know. Will you please lead me to the Hokage?" I asked before he finally led me to him/her.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, will you please let me live here since I have no where else to go? You already know why I'm here and my entire life story." I finished with my life story, leaving out a few things of course, as the Hokage thought about my request.

Then he sighed and said "Alright, you can live in Konoha." I was estatic, but I kept it in. It's going to be interesting here in Konoha.

* * *

**yeah yeah, it's short, but I don't care, I just had to get this out. Hope I have some reviews soon ^^**


	2. The Beginning of Revenge prt 2

Tiryn: I've had this story for a while, so I decided make it on . It should be good, so message me if I did anything wrong and please review!

I don't anything that has to do with Naruto, so please lay off if you think I do own Naruto

"Speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**'Ookami'**

_~Dream or flashback sequence~_

_(me interrupting)  
_

_Lines are either time skips or a change of POVs  
_

_**

* * *

A Horrible Mistake**_

_**2/2**_

_**part 2 of chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright, you can stay here as long as your demons don't rip this town. apart and you will be in the academy first thing tomorrow at six o'clock sharp. You will be on Kakashi's team and make sure that they don't get out of control. You will also have clothes, money, and an apartment. Dismissed." The Hokage finished with yet another sigh.

'_Good job on making it here and not get killed. Let's just make sure that there will be no fan boys trying to go out with you... or worst...'_ Eiji, a saber-tooth tiger demon, said as he growled menacingly at anybody that stared at me funny, but, seeing as they can't hear him, the didn't do anything at all.

'_Let's just get this training over with and Eiji, nobody can hear you, you know that, right?'_ I sighed at the demon's stupidity. '_Kiori, can_ _you detect an empty park anywhere nearby, or the apartment for that matter?'_ I said as Kiori, the male dog demon, searched for the apartment.

"Hello, are you new here?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a pretty girl with pink hair and dark-colored eyes. She has too much pink on...

I faked a smile and replied, "Yes, I am new. My name is Igneous Kouruhachi; what is yours?" I held my hand out for the pink girl for a friendly shake, and, instead of her doing the same, she slapped it away. "Hey, what's the big-" I didn't get to finish because she interrupted and Tyrina was jumping in front of me, growling at her.

"For one thing, I don't want you anywhere near Sasuke and two, I don't even like you! But mostly, I want you out of town now!" She yelled at me while I just stared at her unemotionally.

I sighed and replied with "Look, I'm trying to be nice and I just met you and don't even know this 'Sasuke'. By the way you are acting, you must be a fan girl; now I feel really sorry for him. Now if you excuse me, bitch, I am going home and I do hope to see you at the academy tomorrow. Good night." I turned with the last sarcastic sentence and left a very angry pink-haired girl burning holes in my head as I walked towards the apartment that Kiori has located.

'_I like how you bash people without warning! It's so hilarious! You should've kicked her through a couple of walls.'_ Luna, a female fox female demon, said as she laughed her ass off.

'_You know that one of the conditions of living here from the Hokage was that I wouldn't tear this town apart. I don't want to break that condition on my first night in Konoha; but I have to agree that I should've kicked her through a few walls to show her that nobody bosses me around...' _I thought as I chuckled evilly to myself.

_'Aw, you're no fun! Let loose and have some fun or at least date someone; right Ichigo?'_ Dren, the male cat demon, dreamily said to Ichigo, the female cat demon, while he tried to mentally place a kiss on her yet again.

_'Get away from me, Dren! And besides, we should be more worried about Igneous at the moment, anyway.'_ She sighed in my head. '_Let's get to the apartment and get some rest, alright? Good night everybody.' _Ichigo said before she cut off her mental connection before anybody could reply.

After we arrived at the apartment, I looked toward Tyrina and said '_Good night, Tyrina. I'll see you in the morning.'_ I heard a poof after that knew that she was gone. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my new 'home' and went to the bed for a restless night of uncomfortable rest.

* * *

_~Igneous' flashback~_

_"Big brother, wait for me!" I heard a younger version of my melodic voice. A girl that looked like me ran past me and towards an older looking boy that was a dark color. I couldn't make him out. And then I knew; this is one of my rare flashbacks and that little girl was... me! After that little discovery, I guessed that the young boy that I/she was running to is my/her older brother._

_From behind, he looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't say anything, so I watched, hoping that this flashback will tell me something about myself._

_"Igneous, _, come inside! It's time for dinner!" That voice, it's Mom's! It sounds so sweet and real, as if she was never murdered! But what is my/her's brother's name? Is my mind blocking it out for some reason, 'cause this is freaking my out!_

_"Yes Mother, we will be right there." My/her brother yelled. He then turned toward me and..._

_~End of Flashback~

* * *

_

I shot up in a cold sweat. It was 4:30 am and I knew that I wouldn't get any sleep any time soon. I layed back down in bed.

"I should get dressed and get to the academy before six." I told myself as I got my black elbow length net gloves, elbow length sleeve shirt that is also black, black knee length sandals, red choker with silver spikes, my four brown satchels that hold my medicines, weapons, and spells and headed toward the shower.

I got ready with ten minutes. I was outside in five when I spotted an blond-haired kid in an orange jumpsuit trying to ask for a date from the same bitch that yelled at me last night and she was drooling over a guy with black hair that looked like a duck's butt and in a blue-ish outfit.

"Sakura, please forget about Sasuke and go out with me! Please?" The blond kid whined at the top of his lungs and fro1m a few feet away, it was getting very annoying.

The pink-haired girl, who I believe is Sakura, turned around and hit him in the head as if he just insulted her in some way!

'_Should I go over there and bash her again or should I go help the orange kid and bash her at the same time? Tyrina, what do you think?'_ I looked at the wise she-wolf beside me and waited for her response.

'_Go for option number two; that way, you will probably gain one of the humans trust and I get to watch you kicking someone's ass!'_ She and I chuckled darkly to ourselves as we headed over there for some early morning entertainment.

As Sakura was about to slap the orange kid again, I grabbed her wrist and looked her dead in the eye and held her wrist above her wrist.

"You know, you should be a little nicer to guys when they ask you out. It's rude for me to say so, but right now you are acting like a spoiled and total bitch. Now I didn't catch your name last night when we met, or should I just keep calling you 'bitch'? The latter does suit you." I said as Sakura stared at me in shock. I knew that the blue guy was amused but wasn't showing it and orange kid was a bit amazed. I felt Kyuubi in him, so I now knew that I wasn't alone in this town.

Her eyes widened in recognition and Sakura immediately pulled away.

"Didn't I tell you to leave this place and never come back?" she yelled at me in pure anger.

I thought about it for a moment and said "No, you didn't. Well, you halfway did, so it's a yes and a no. Anyways, I have to go. See ya at the academy!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked towards the academy.

'_This is going to be an interesting town while we're here, right guys?'_ I asked all twelve demons as I walked through the doors of the school with Tyrina close behind.

_'Right!'_ Eiji, Elliot, Luna, Ichigo, Dren, Tyrina, Sharon, Vincent, Akimaru, Jocelyn, Kiori, and Shikamu agreed with me.

'_Let's get this party started.'_ I evilly said as I took my seat.

* * *

_**Completely dissapointed that nobody has reviewed. TT~TT**_

_**Ah well, what can I do? Well, please review! I need inspiration from all of my beautiful fans!  
**_


	3. Team Time!

Tiryn: I only had one reviewer *pouts* But enjoy the story ^^

I don't anything that has to do with Naruto, so please lay off if you think I do own Naruto

"Speaking"

'_thoughts'_

_'telepathic thoughts'_

**'Ookami'**

_~Dream or flashback sequence~_

_(me interrupting)  
_

_Lines are either time skips or a change of POVs_

* * *

_**A Horrible Mistake**_

_**III**_

_**Team Time**_

* * *

It's been a while since the night that I have arrived in Konohagura. I figured out that Sasuke was the black-haired guy that Sakura liked (who still hates me) and met Naruto (we are now best friends and he doesn't know that he is a vessel for a nine-tailed demon). Naruto passed his exam and is currently sitting between me and Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha has decided that I can be someone that he can get along with.

'_Good choice.'_ I thought grimly. I sighed as everyone calmed down when Iruka, my teacher, came back. I ignored him as he went on about we were all going to be in a squad today and that he would call our names out. I didn't hear my name, but I knew which squad that I was in: Team 7 with Kakashi-sensei. Everyone left after that and I left to my apartment with Tyrina in tow.

_'Things have been strangely quiet since we have been allowed to stay here, Igneous. I believe that Orochimaru is up to something.'_ Tyrina confided in me. I nodded in mutual agreement.

_'You are right, things have been quiet; too quiet.'_ I looked down to my faithful companion and continued. _'I believe we should wait and see what happens so we can prepare ourselves, so we should have enough time to grow even stronger.' _I glared into the distance, organizing my thoughts to process what has happened since the day the demons and I have joined Konoha village.

First, Orochimaru has been well past due his date of going after me. he should've been here a long time ago. Then, I became friends with Sasuke (I basically made more enemies, specifically his fan girls) and Naruto when he saw me practicing with Tyrina and Luna. He's been suspicious of me since then, but has kept quiet. The boy isn't as stupid as he makes out to be.

I then noticed that the entire class room was empty.

"Igneous Kouruhachi!" I snapped towards the voice of Iruka-sensei. He was staring straight at me not-so-happily. Must have been trying to get my attention for some time.

"Yes?" I answered with a little attitude in my tone.

"Can you please come down here and meet with your new sensei?" His glare softened, but only a little. I sighed, got up, and walked down to meet with my new doom. Or peril or whatever you want it to be. As soon as I was next to Iruka, he yelled toward the door, "Kakashi! Get in here!" Sooner said than done, a man walked in the door.

He had white hair that stuck up, defying gravity it seems. His band covered his left eye in an angle and a half mask was covering the bottom half of his face. He wore the essential clothing of higher ranked ninjas, but seemed to be completely bored. I smirked and saw, out of the corner of my eye, he was carrying a small orange book by someone named Jiryaiya. Getting the sense that I didn't know what it was about, I snapped my eyes back to his lone gray one. It looked like he was examining me.

"Kakashi," Iruka started. Kakashi's eyes immediately snapped to Iruka's eyes. "This is the extra student who you shall be teaching with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. You..." And he went on like that for a bit, me getting more and more pissed for some reason, and Kakashi seeming like he wasn't paying attention.

"Can we just meet here tomorrow on the roof? I don't care what time you get here." I practically spit out of my mouth. I was annoyed, and when this happens, I mostly cuss, but I have gotten over that like, what? two years ago? Who knows. I left the door, but I regretted that decision the moment I walked out the door.

I became swarmed with my fan base, aka my fan boys. I became a little more annoyed than I was before.

"O Igneous-chan! Will you go out with me?" Several voices objected to that statement. One of them said that he was a lot smarter than the guy who just asked and another said he was better looking than the latter. I started getting pissed a bit more, but I did my breathing exercises.

'_In, out, in, out. That's better. Now, if I could stay calm, it wouldn't be a problem for the rest of the week.'_ Lovely how easily people piss me off more often than not. I tried to push and shove the boys out of my way to get out of there, but there's NO END TO THEM! It's so scary on how they follow you everywhere. I kinda feel sorry for Sasuke now.

'_Will you please let me do that ninjutsu that Naruto did in class one day? Please?'_ I looked over at Tiriny to see her giving me the puppy eyes. Ah... shit... she was pulling them again.

I scoffed and nodded my head. Her eyes cut off that creepy look and adopted a creepy smile instead. She said the spell in her wolf language and a poof of smoke reverberated throughout the room. When the smoke cleared, there was a naked version of me standing with a smirk and winking at many of the guys. I almost fainted from shock, myself.

There was then another poof as half a dozen others of the naked me appeared. Almost all of them left, leading several boys to go after them, wondering which one is the real one. I was left standing there, blushing as red as a cherry tomatoe.

"Why?" I muttered. "Why did you have to do that!" I bashed my head in the wall with ever word that I said. I heard a poof behind me and turned to see Tiriny looking at me with what seemed to be a smirk. I growled. "I so hate you right now."

"I know." I growled even more when she said that in that happy fake tone of hers. No matter what, I am so going to get back at her!

* * *

**_hello, my adoring fan! I do hope you liked this chapter, even though it took me nearly forever to get it where it is today! Love your review, by the way, and I like the latest one who reviewed, for some strange reason. Don't worry, I have something planned to fix the Mary-Sue thing and there's a reason why she has 'eleven' demons inside her *chuckles darkly*_**

**_She has a lot of problems, and I do hope you guys know, I'm trying to fix it, but I'm updating this and continueing anyway unless I loose interest or something is terribly wrong with it and I have to rewrite it (don't comment on that, please)_**

**_Read and review!_**


End file.
